El Regalo de Rukawa
by oOItaOo
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rukawa, y sus compis le hacen un regalo...¿Cual será? Otro minific también bastante idiota, pero que espro que les guste igual... XD.


El Regalo de Rukawa 

** Otra vez les rallo con otro de mis fics… lo siento XD…Nada es mío, todo es del magnífico Inue-sama, quien seguramente es rico, yo, obviamente, no.> **

_Rukawa iba camino a una de sus prácticas de baloncesto, su capitán, al quien podían confundir con un orangután recién escapado del zoo, les exigía por lo menos cinco prácticas conjuntas diarias, lo que le traía muerto, ya que sus horas de sueño, la mayor parte del día vamos, se habían visto reducidas a escasos momentos, y sus entrenamientos extraordinarios, se habían tenido que cancelar. Pero esto ya era demasiado, que el gorila ese te llamara a las nueve exigiéndote que fueses lo más rápido al gim no era común, ni en un maniático obsesivo como su capi era normal, vale que los regionales estuvieran cerca y que las 'vacas' de verano ya hubiesen empezado pero… llegar a esos extremos ya era demasiado, ni él mismo se pedía tanto. _

_De todos modos ahora debía preocuparse de otras cosas, tales como no volver a atropellar a otro transeúnte, como lo había echo escasos segundos antes, ya que tenía la mala costumbre de ir dormido sobre la bici, lo cual sólo le causaba problemas, tales como embestir a los pobres peatones que paseaban tranquilamente, ser atropellado por los coches, o peor aún, por los camiones, chocar contra postes o muros, derribar basuras o simplemente salir volando y aterrizar sobre la tierra. Normalmente eran las cosas que a Rukawa le sucedían por ir dormido montado en una bicicleta y su media de accidentes era de cinco por minuto. Poco después de atropellar a una pobre anciana que paseaba a un perro, Rukawa, que se había despertado por los ladridos y las quejas de los agredidos, se volvió a sobar mientras 'conducía', pero para su suerte no llegó muy lejos, ya que se estampó contra una basura, la derribó y aterrizó sobre el suelo, debajo de su ya de por si deteriorada bici. La pobre había sufrido más accidentes que todas las bicis del mundo juntas. Tenía la pintura toda descorchada y decolorada, y Rukawa, en un intento desesperado por arreglar ese problema, la había decorado con pegatinas de 'anuncios' que le habían dado al pasar por un sex-shop, pasar, obviamente. Así que la pobre bici había terminado forrada como las carpetas, vamos. Y por si eso fuera poco, el sillín tenía medio cuero fuera y el manillar torcido, los frenos no le iban y lo único que podía hacer para pararse era chocar, con lo cual las ruedas habían quedado seriamente dañadas, pero por falta de tiempo seguían siendo las mismas que las iniciales, vamos que Rukawa nunca las había cambiado. Después de salir de debajo de su amada bicicleta echa polvo, se volvió a subir decidido a llegar de una buena vez al gim a entrenar, por pocas ganas que tuviese. Media hora más tarde, y con 106 accidentes más a su costa, el pelinegro de cabello alborotado llegó al fin a su 'destino final'. Pero cuando abrió las puertas correderas que daban acceso al gim desde el exterior notó algo raro. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y cuando se adentró en el interior del salón de prácticas, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. De la nada, unas lucecitas empezaron a moverse, las cuales Rukawa no podía clasificar hasta que las tubo en sus narices y pudo ver, a la claror de las velas, que se trataba de un pastel, un extraño pastel, que Ayako-sempai le había cocinado. En un principio la tarta tenía que ser de chocolate, ya que según informadores secretos, era el sabor favorito de Kaede, pero había terminado siendo una mezcla de sabores, por supuesto que contenía chocolate, pero a parte también tenía frutas silvestres, kivi, naranja y limón, una mezcla un tanto explosiva. Entonces empezó a sonar una canción y 'miles' de voces empezaron a cantar:_

**¡Cumpleaños feliz!**

**¡Cumpleaños feliz!**

**¡Te deseamos todos! **

_(Hanamichi: - Menos un Genio como yo- El Resto:- ¡Cállate Sakuragi-kun-) _

**¡Cumpleaños feliz!>**

_Al final, todos exclamaron un:- ¡Bien!- y Rukawa se vio con la obligación moral de apagar las velas de una sola vez y pedir un deseo, como muy amablemente le recordó Ayako-sempai, la única chica allí presente. Entonces Rukawa entendió… el gorila, altamente conocido como Akagi, había puesto ese entrenamiento 'sorpresa' para celebrar el 16 aniversario del chico, quien ni se acordaba de ello… pero lo mejor estaba por llegar. Después de comer las delicias de la chica tocaba la hora de abrir los presentes, o mejor dicho, el presente…_

_¡Una bicicleta nueva! Pero no era como la antigua, que va, para nada. Para empezar, obviamente estaba entera, y tenía una almohada en el manillar para que pudiera descansar mejor, y sensores de movimiento, de temperatura y de personas, con los cuales podía evitar muchos accidentes, y disponía de un dispositivo GPS que le indicaba los caminos y le avisaba de por donde iba, a demás de un despertador incorporado y de unos frenos electrónicos que detenían el vehículo cuando estaban próximos a un obstáculo, pegando un frenazo capaz de despertar a Rukawa. Y por último, la súper-bici contaba con que podía ir sola, no necesitaba que alguien pedalease, ideal para alguien como él. Obviamente esta magnifica bici no estaba disponible en tiendas, sino que la habían echo diseñar con todas las prestaciones que Rukawa pudiese necesitar... Claro que la idea fue de Hanamichi Sakuragi, harto ya de ser el blanco de los múltiples atropellos de Rukawa…_

**¡Fin!**

** Bueno, otro mini-fic para que pasen el rato, XD. Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo disfruté bastante escribiéndolo. Bueno, siempre es bueno saber que opina la gente de lo que se escribe, ni que sea algo tan idiota como esto… Besitos: Mikoto.chan… y ya dejo de rallar > **


End file.
